1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual banner roll-up mechanism, and more particularly to a mechanism for manually rolling up a flag, banner or poster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sales can be promoted by advertisements or other promotional products. Advertisements are shown on TV, radio broadcasts, newspapers, magazines, posters, the Internet or fliers. Promotional products include post cards, bookmarkers, pens, desk calendars, water bottles, color pins and the like. Both advertisements and promotional products are important for improving sales.
However, the most popular commercial advertisements are poster displays, whether indoor or outdoor. Current display banners are hung as a flag, or adhered onto a surface, or clipped onto an object; however, as a result, the advertising effectiveness of the banners or posters may become greatly deteriorated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a manual banner roll-up mechanism to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.